Dream a Dream
by Setsuna Revolution
Summary: Konoka decides that it's time for her and Setsuna to become more than just friends. So she hatches a brilliant scheme for Setsuna's birthday. Includes tarot cards, girl on girl fluff, and of course, love. 1st chapter up now. The longawaitedSetsuKonofic.


***Hiya Setsuna Revolution here, just writing another fanfic of mine- the long-awaited Setsuna and Konoka fanfic. Well I came out with a general idea that hasn't been done to the best of my knowledge, the story focuses more toward Konoka than Setsuna. This story invloves girly love, divination, tarot cards, and fluff. So hopefully you'll enjoy the story. Don't forgt to review a little while you're at it. So without further ado...**

**Dream a Dream**

_Konoka Konoe and Setsuna Sakurazaki_

**by: Setsuna Revolution **

Konoka Konoe layed in silence on her warm bed in her shared Mahora dormroom. It was early morning, the sun had just barely begun to show in the hazy sky. The chocolate-haired girl remained still, listening to the deafening sounds of the night cicadas fading away. She cursed the fact that she was suffering from morning insomnia. Light barely poured into the small room as she snuggled deeper into the comfortable blankets. She didn't know how long she had been awake but she wasn't regreting it either.

Lately, the girl had been having interesting dreams, not something that occured frequently with her. She figured they were pretty important because dreams were the keys to emotions and she believed they could sometimes reveal deep feelings. She was in the school's Divination Club and often liked to experiment with the unnatural. On a daily basis, her classmates came to her asking for their fortunes to be read and for her to tell them their furtures. She laughed it off because she wasn't a prophet. Divination was just something fun that she just so happened to be good at. She was really more impressed with her latent magical ability, but her crazy dreams had made her go back to her one of her favorite pasttimes.

Her latest dreamy reenactments included her and and a certain someone on an intimate level. She knew that she was in love with her protector and best friend in the whole world, Setsuna Sakurazaki. Her relationship with the petite, raven-haired girl was all Konoka could think of.

They had been friends for as long as she could remember and even after they were split up Setsuna was always on her mind. After their reunited friendship in Tokyo, their relationship slowly became stronger and now they were pretty much inseperable. But Konoka felt more for the sword weilding heroine than just friendship and many mornings she found herself thinking wonderful thoughts until time to leave for school.

She was positive Setsuna cared for as well, but hoped it was more than just her doing her job. On a number of occasions, Konoka teased her beloved Secchan, everything from talking about kissing to actually standing or sitting really close to her on purpose. She loved when Setsuna actually let down her guard, in which case Konoka would sneak a surprise kiss on the easily flustered girl's cheek, but sometimes it was the other way around when Setsuna gave her secret hugs that only they knew about.

Konoka was hoping something would happen soon, she was dying to push their relationship further. She wanted to know what it felt like to kiss and have the one person she loved all to herself. She thought it was about time she did raise their relationship to that higher level.

Konoka sighed as she ran her hands through her long hair. She still couldn't sleep. Then, she remembered it was an important day and she glanced at the little calender that sat on her nightstand to reassure her of the date. It read January seventeenth, Setsuna's birthday, and she still hadn't gotten her anything. She thought hard about anything that would be a good gift for the girl, and then it came to her. If Setsuna cared for her as much she cared about Setsuna then the best gift would be to give herself.

_'But I can't just say, "Here Secchan, I got you me as a present," I need something else to hint it,' _she thought.

Finally another idea came to mind, she would put her skills to use, and give Setsuna a tarot card reading and maybe warm her up to the idea by drawing the 'lover' card, then proceed to tell her how she felt. She smiled at the thought of a full-proof plan coming together. So by the time Asuna's alarm clock rang wildly and Negi and Asuna slowly got up to their regular ordinary day, Konoka had an indestructable smile plastered on her face, a small nervous feeling, and a plan that hopefully couldn't fail.

Konoka was just putting the finishing touches on her manditory school uniform when a knock came at the door. She already knew who would be on the other side, and she was so excited to get on with the day that she rushed to the door basically tripping over Negi and Asuna, who were eating their breakfast. She opened the door to the smiling face of her friend. Setsuna was also wearing her uniform and her hair was bundled in the usual side ponytail. She was carrying her sword,Yunagi, with her like she always did, ready to strike down anyone who tried to hurt her princess.

"Good morning, Ojou-sama," she smiled, "Are you all about ready to go?"

"Hi, Secchan," Konoka said, returning her smile, then turning to her roomates, "Are we about ready to go?" Negi and Asuna were already on their way out the door to start their walk to Mahora's main building.

"Geez, you're way too anxious," Asuna said tiredly as she passed Konoka, who was locking the door, "It's just school."

_'If she only knew,'_ Konoka thought as she threw on her roller skates and rolled up to join Setsuna, who was walking ahead. _'It'll be a good day.'_

Well the good day didn't start right away. Konoka got so exited about her plans that she forgot she had to go through at least six hours of school first. But it was well worth it, and everyone had the same class anyway. She couldn't keep herself preoccupied on the lesson though, every few minutes she had to shoot a glance at her Secchan, who really had no idea because Konoka sat two rows behind her.

Slowly, the day ached on and halfway in the afternoon, their child teacher announced that they were going to be allowed about an hour and a half of recess time. They were allowed to run around the campus to stretch their legs and take a break from working hard. Most of the classmates were thrilled, recess was the best time of the day. Konoka already had all her tarot cards in order, and she decided she couldn't control the urge to give Setsuna her gift.

The bell rang and Negi dismissed the class. A herd of girls ran out the door in a hurry. Clearly everyone had the same objective. Konoka grabbed her bags and skates and walked up to Setsuna's desk. The pretty raven-haired girl had fallen asleep, her eyes were fluttering and her head was just barely propped up on the palms of her hands. Konoka smiled at the girl who must have been a heavy sleeper because she had no idea how she didn't budge through the stampede.

Konoka decided to tease the swordsman a bit. She waved her hand in front of her face, but no reaction. Konoka smirked as she inched her face really close to the sleeping girl's. Still no reaction, so she quickly kissed the girl's cheek. That did it, Setsuna's eyes shot open, and she jumped at the sight of Konoka's face so close to her own.

"O-o-jou-sama," she stammered, trying to catch her breath. She had never expected to be woken up that way, much less falling asleep in the first place.

"It's break time," Konoka smiled, giving the girl some room to gather herself from the melted puddle of adrenaline she had been reduced to. "Come on, let's go, I've got a birthday surprise for you."

"Birthday?" Setsuna asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday," Konoka said,"Aren't you glad I'm here to remind you." Konoka grabbed the girl's hand, pulling her from the desk, and led her outside in the chilly January afternoon. Setsuna was nervous about this birthday surprise. For as long as she could remember, nobody celebrated her birthday, much less remembered it, until Konoka came along. Setsuna felt that her day would be better as she held Konoka's hand tighter. Her young princess leading the way.

Konoka led Setsuna through the mobs of girls crowding on the courts. The sight of the young couple did peak the interests of some of their classmates, who began to follow out of curiousity. Setsuna knew they were causing quite a little commotion among their random fans. It wasn't anything knew, Setsuna was asked on a daily basis if her and Konoka had finally made the move. She never answered the fans, she just didn't know what to say. She had always wanted to take Konoka off to an isolated place and tell her exactly how she felt about her, but just didn't know how to go about it.

Konoka dragged Setsuna to a secluded rest area. It was a nice place that had a beautiful fountain and it was well out of the way of the others so Konoka didn't have to worry about being interrupted, and plus she had nice scenery to help the mood along. Turning around to inspect the area better, Konoka smiled triumphiantly and reached into her bag as a confused Setsuna watched close by. She pulled out a box that held her tarot cards.

"Sit," Konoka commanded as she sat on the fountain's platform edge, pulling her long legs up. She patted the place opposite to her. Setsuna nodded, mesmerized by the chocolate-haired girl, and took her respected place, carefully sitting her trusted nodachi down on the ground.

"What is all this for, Ojo-sama?" Setsuna asked.

"Your birthday, remember," Konoka smiled. She began placing the tarot cards in a pattern most commonly known as the star pattern. Making sure, ahead of time to plant the lover card towards the top. Happy with the formation, she looked at her very questioning Secchan, already knowing what she was going to ask. "It's tarot card reading, a part of my divination practice. It's the lesser half of your gift, assuming that you like the whole thing."

"I know I will," Setsuna said, feeling at ease with her princess. They were alone, where no one could find them (if they weren't looking). She felt easygoing, not uptight and tense like usual. It must have been the cool air and her heart feeling full. It had been that way ever since she realized that she was trully in love with Konoka. Just the idea of them being together made her heart beat faster, her stomach turn flips, and her mind become frantic at the thought of what could be.

"Hope so," Konoka smiled, flipping over her first card, Setsuna watching patiently. She had never had a reading before and didn't know what to think. Strength and nobility were the themes of her first two cards flipped over. So far, so good, but Setsuna couldn't focus on the cards. The girl of her dreams was with her and Setsuna wanted to tell her about how she felt. She felt sure that Konoka must have liked her as well. She started to wonder a little when the theme of the next card caught her attention.

"This is the lover card," Konoka said, her plan falling into action, as she flipped the card over slowly. She looked Setsuna in the eyes. _'Here goes nothing,' _she thought. "This card is pretty self-explanatory, there's someone either in your life now, or soon to be, someone who you will love or are already in love with, and you will be loved by that person or are already loved by someone unconditionally."

Konoka was silent and Setsuna was speechless. Konoka wasn't really sure her plan had worked until in one lightening-fast motion, Setsuna had breached the distance between them, grabbing and pulling her into a warm embrace, careful not to lose balance and fall in the water.

"Secchan, hold on a sec," Konoka gasped, trying not to lose her words. She didn't expect this from Setsuna, she was hoping to make the first move. The plan may not have begun how she thought it would, but it wasn't messed up either, she just needed to regain control of the situation. She reluctantly broke their hug and looked at her protector, who was bright red and trying to hide it by looking down, finding the end of her skirt quite interesting.

Konoka thought Setsuna's blush was adorable and knew it was a good sign, to her it meant that she could continue with her plan. She started to put the tarot cards back in the box when suddenly, Setsuna stood and grabbed her sword to leave.

"Where are you going, Secchan? " Konoka asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, Ojou-sama," Setsuna said, as she turned to her shocked princess and bowed. "I must have gotten a little carried away. I know I need to do my job. Please forgive me." Konoka was scared that she would lose her chance.

"Secchan, don't le-" she started to say as she quickly stood up on the fountain's edge, too quickly because she lost her balance. Konoka expected to hit the water, but was surprised when she felt strong arms around her waist and legs, holding her up. Konoka opened her eyes, seeing her friend holding her close again. Setsuna was glad she had overly good reflexes. All of her thoughts of leaving were diminished, because she was more concerned about the other girl. "Please don't leave," Konoka finished as she brought her arms to rest on Setsuna's shoulders. "I need to tell you something."

Konoka lifted Setsuna's head so they were face to face. "I care about you so much. I put this reading together so I could determine your feelings, but now I'm sure we both feel the same way, am I right?" she said seriously.

She could've sworn her heart skipped a beat or two, when Setsuna placed her hands on her hips and lifted her from the platform and slowly pulled her down to her level until their faces were only a couple of inches away. "You know I do, Ojou-sama," Setsuna replied.

"Kono-chan," Konoka demanded, as her feet finally touched the ground, their faces inching ever-so-closer. She understood now. It felt right. Having the one person she loved hold her close and telling each other how they felt. Her set-out plan was a success, and Konoka couldn't help but smile before the final results.

"Kono-chan," Setsuna said, almost in a whisper as she pressed her lips lightly against her princess'. Konoka's eyes fluttered closed as she thought about how wonderful her affectionate nick-name sounded coming out of her new lover's mouth. Also, how great it was to be kissing that same mouth. She returned the kiss with all the passion she had built up for the swordsman. She pulled out the band restraining Setsuna's raven-colored hair and tangled her hands in the silky strands, as Setsuna pulled her them even closer together.

When Setsuna broke the kiss, she couldn't resist saying her favorite name again earning her a warm smile from the other girl. Their fantasy ended when the bell rang and Negi's voice could be heard not too far away announcing it was time to head back to class. Konoka laced her fingers with Setsuna's and they held hands all the way back to class.

"Happy Birthday, Secchan," Konoka said gripping her hand tighter. Setsuna knew that this would be a birthday she'd never forget.

When they arrived back in class, they gathered a few looks for their dishoveled appearance, but nobody thought too much on it except some of their fans who witnessed some of the scene. Konoka didn't care that by the end of the school day, everyone was asking about their relationship. Her plan worked out perfectly and she thought that even though it was Setsuna's birthday, she got the best present of all.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Did you enjoy? If so, tell me. I thank the fans who waited for like forever, sorry for the wait, but now you have it, and there will be more. So long for now. **


End file.
